Screen Chemistry
by NicksBoo
Summary: When the chemistry of the screen come to the real life. Spoiler moments of Suicide Squad and Harley Quinn and Joker relationship in the movie. Margot/Jared Relationship
1. Prologo

_I'm Vivian Fabiola with Miriam Isa and this is Chismelicioso. And today we have many tidbits._

 _This is Elena and she asks:_

 **"Is it true that Margot Robbie aka Harley Quinn and Jared Leto aka The Joker ended their relationship a year"**

 _Well as everyone knows, they met at the Oscars, before filming Suicide Squad as they flirted, then saw them in a restaurant and Jared had green hair. They began to speculate and that and no one denied or said anything. After an interview with him in May 2015 he was asked if he had seen the Wolf of Wall Street. It's a movie where the protagonist is Margot and she has very intimate scenes and he said he saw, but he does not like much, but is the favorite movie of his girlfriend. That film happens to be the favorite movie of Margot, good all left doubts on the birthday of Margot when public Jared a photo where they were holding each other on the set of Suicide Squad and looked so tender and wrote:_

 **"Your first birthday together. I hope many more to come with you Margot Robbie"**

 _And she commented:_

 **"I hope too, Boo"**

 _And that confirm everything and that night, Jared public photos on your Snapchat where he led Margot surprise dinner for his birthday and was seen as the entered her in the restaurant and she was blindfolded and certainly the rented the entire restaurant for one night and saw her face when the romantic atmosphere was very sweet. Then she walked up to him and kissed him and she then said:_

 **"Thank you! You are the best boyfriend.".**

 _Well as everyone knows Margot had to be promoting "The Legend Of Tarzan" and Jared was climbing and traveling and was in Spain. Well when Margot term apparently they had planned a little vacation in Hawaii but when it was time to go Jared had commitments to fulfill and a close source told TMZ that she was very sad and upset that he left her planted and she had to go to Hawaii alone. They had a great discussion and had not been talking, then go out the photos of Margot in Hawaii and you see that it is accompanied by a hot guy and even took photos when she was sunbathing topless and the boy was with she. All mad that they are finished or that she was cheating on him became. A source close to the said when he saw the pictures became sad and angry and not know what to think, one day have a big argument and then leave those photos and they had not spoken. Also that the call for an explanation for these pictures and she told him she was a friend and they began to yell over the phone and it turns out that the guy is gay and has a partner. The attempt to call again to apologize and she was upset. When she returned from Hawaii apparently they arranged things in the apartment they share but when he arrived Comic Con this weekend people worried that they were not very affectionate but let me tell you that's normal, had a fight and they fixed it, she did not cheating and not cheating her, a fan shouted in the panel "Jared marry me" and he and the entire panel laughed and replied, "I'm sorry. I'm off the market and love my girlfriend 'and grabbed his hand to Margot and gave him a kiss on the back of her hand and she blushed and everyone was like Awww._

* * *

 **So guys here is the first chapter. This is the Prologo. and Review**


	2. After the Comic Con

**JPOV**

Currently we were on a Jet, the entire cast of Suicide Squad and were headed to San Diego for the Comic Con.

I look at the front and there is Margot at the screen of her phone. It is still a bit angry about Hawaii, but they think if they take pictures to your girlfriend in topples with another guy. I am removed from my thoughts by Margot sitting on my lap.

"What you think," she tells me while stroking my hair.

"I think about how sexy you look in that dress and those boots," I say and I give my best mischievous look. She laughs and gives me a kiss and then on my ear.

"Seriously you think" she tells me very low and I smiled.

"I can only think of one thing," I say and give him a kiss and gasped when she feels I'm talking about.

"Behave. We are not alone," she says, but makes no move to get up. I pull out my phone and open Snapchat and I put the filter puppy and recorded.

"You know. You're the cutest puppy in the world" I say and finished recording and give her a kiss on the nose.

* * *

 **Sunday, July 25.**

We are currently walking og the streets of Los Angeles, she has to fly to Miami at night with Will, Karen, Jay and David to inaugurate a street mural in honor of Suicide Squad and Tuesday has to be with Will and David to Toronto.

When we got to our apartment and Margot start packing, as I sit on the bed with my MacBook.

"I'm done" she tells me while lying next to me and leans on my shoulder.

"You know. It is not fair that I have to go to the dentist and you go to Miami and then to Canada," I say and look at her and left my laptop on the nightstand.

"Awww! My poor baby is afraid of the dentist," she says mockingly, and my lap sits.

"It is not fear. It's just that I will not see you for two days ," I tell stroked her hair.

"Me too," she tells me and gives me a kiss that will heat rapidly increasing. "But you know I'll miss most?" She tells me and raised an eyebrow questioningly and suddenly I feel his hand in low areas.

Suddenly he grabbed and turned around and now I'm on top.

"He also will miss you," I say and she starts laughing as I begin to kiss her.

* * *

 **Monday, July 25**

I am currently in Starbucks buying a lemonade and I have to go to the dentist, I hear someone say my name and turned around and there's my ex girlfriend Valery and say I was having a good day.

"Valery long time no see" I tell him.

"Yes long and how have you been? You're single" she tells me and is very direct.

"Yes, I've had a girlfriend for a year" I say.

"And who is" she says.

"She's Margot Robbie" I say.

"You're dating your co-star," she says.

"Yes, I do. She's amazing," I say.

"I can not believe Jared Leto" the legendary single "this love with someone," she says.

"Love is a big word. She likes" I say not wanting to discuss my feelings with her.

"Well it was a pleasure to see you," she says and gives me a kiss on the cheek not innocent.

 **Several hours later**

I'm in the room of my apartment and my mouth is killing me. At that moment arrives Shannon.

* * *

 **MPOV**

When I get to my hotel after the inauguration. I wear comfortable clothes and I pack because I have to fly to Toronto. When I close my suitcase, my phone starts ringing.

"Hi," I say.

"You Margot, right?" the female voice tells me.

"Yes, she speaks. Who is" I say.

"I do not know if you know who I am, but my name is Valery Kaufman" she said and i know who she is. It was a girlfriend of Jared as four years ago and ended last year, but she kept calling and sending messages to Jared.

"Yes, I know you. What you want," I say.

"I just wanted to tell you first before it goes on any page of gossip I met Jared outside Starbucks today. Like old friends and had a chat. I am happy that this in a relationship. But I knew that was not going to change," she tells me and I notice that tells me all this with an intention.

"What do you mean?" I say as I sit on the bed.

"Good. When I told him I never thought I'd see the time when Jared Leto was in love, he told me that love is a big word and that you liked you," she tells me and I can not believe he said that.

"I think already fulfilled your goal" I say and hang up and see that I have several messages Jared, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 26**

 **JPOV**

I'm currently sitting in living room of the apartment with Shannon and I'm trying to get back to Margot but sends me to voice mail again and I can not help but sigh of frustration.

"What?. It is the third time sigh since I came here" Shannon tells me.

"I have tried to call and send messages to Margot since yesterday, but sends me to the mailbox and unresponsive" I say.

"Maybe she left her phone in the room," he says.

"No, she has her phone with her. I sent a message to Will and said she has her phone in her hands so she is ignoring me," I say.

"What did you do now?"he tells me.

"Nothing. I have not done anything. I've been the perfect boyfriend" I say.

"It will not be yours photos by talking to Valery outside Starbucks" he tells me and so I thought.

 **So guys this is the first official chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy and Review.**

 **I made a Pinterest board for this story, The link is in my profile**


	3. Welcome to New York

**MPOV**

I just got to my hotel in New York and Jared has tried to contact me and I have to answer, I also know that will be here at any time and also to take an earlier flight.

I take a quick shower and wrap me in a robe of hotel and wrap my wet hair with a towel. At that moment I see Jared lying on the bed.

"Hey," I say as I seek to wear.

"Hey!. I've been calling for two days and did not answer me and ignore my texts," he says.

"It was not on purpose, just did not have time," I say and I wear a black jumpsuit, along with a Isla Bonita kimono in peach color and flat sandals. Before I can get away from the bed pulls me on the bed and climbs on top of me.

"What did I ?, was by the pictures of my talking to Valery outside Starbucks" he says. I know he has no idea. I caress the cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"On Monday, when I was finishing ready to fly to Toronto, I received a call and was Valery. She called me to try to gloat and told me that she told you that she never thought that she see the day where Jared Leto was really in love and she said that you told him that love is a big word and you just liked me," I say and feel my eyes fill with tears.

"I said that, because I did not want that she to get into personal matters. You know I'm in love with you like crazy and I love and adore you as anybody," he says.

"Me too, idiot," I say and I laugh and give her a kiss.

"Now, I have to go meet with Terry Richardson and I have to go to my apartment to take a shower," he says.

"I have some things to do, but we met in one of the streets" I say and give her a last kiss.

"How about if I bring my favorite girl to dinner tonight" he tells me and strokes my hair.

"Sure," I say.

* * *

 **Just Jared**

 **Jared Leto** _looks longer hair under a baseball cap on Wednesday afternoon (July 27) in New York City._

 _In case you did not know, the suicide squad member 44 years old, going shirtless in the latest cover of Rolling Stone._

 _During the interview, which opened on drugs when he was younger._

 _"My experience with drugs?"_ **Jared** _told the magazine. .. "I did, many of them Many of them were fun not just the few who tend to give a kick in the ass I think also, there is a decision at some point. Is this going to be my life? I made a decision to pursue other dreams I guess it's just the kind of screwed things about a lot of drugs... the opportunity cost is too high Some medications are amazing, but the risk vs. reward is offline just to see too many examples of what not to do "._

 _Then later the actor met his girlfriend_ **Margot Robbie** in the streets of the Big Apple.

Australian actress greeting actor in a very affectionate way and then proceeded to walk the streets of the Big Apple.

10+ pictures inside of **Jared Leto** and her girlfriend **Margot Robbie** out and about in the Big Apple ...

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

I'm getting ready to go to dinner with Jared. I wear a Louis Vuitton black dress of this year fall collection along with Louis Vuitton black leather combat boots. Along with my Saint Laurent bag.

* * *

 **Thursday, July 28.**

 **JPOV**

The first thing I feel when I open my eyes, is that something is tickling me in the nose. are some strands of Margot.

When I see the look is asleep and we are still naked and I can not help but smile.

"Wake up sleepyhead" I say and give him a kiss on her hair. She stretches like a cat and more hides under the covers.

"No" she says and I laugh. I gather my boxers floor and I put them in and out of bed and check my messages. Today I'm going to climb and Margot will go to accompany later.

I approach Margot and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Beautiful, I have to take a shower and go. See you later," I say.

"Ok" tells me

* * *

 **MPOV**

When I leave the hotel wearing a Gucci floral print dress with ruffled, along with my Gucci platform and my Gucci bag and today I have to go to the studio Live with Kelly but then I'm meeting with Jared.

When finished recording I meet with Jared where he is and see something several boys and that is familiar here.

"You plan to scale dressed like" a brunette tells me and laughs.

"Do not do that. I'm here for my boyfriend. But if I did that," I say and she looks at me wrong. I see Shayla and I approached her and greet her.

"Hello heart. You see very rural" she says.

"Thank you. Although I do not think rural women to wear these heels," I say and look in search of Jared.

"This up there, pretty" she tells me and look up and see Jared climbing. I sit in a chair and check my IPhone.

"You're not planning to learn to climb with those shoes and dressed like" Jared tells me when it comes to me.

"What's wrong with my dress and my shoes. I bet you if I climb in this dress would have everyone's attention," I say and I give my flirtatious smile.

"Yes, I can imagine what they are going to be admiring" he says approaches me and kiss me. "Hello Beautiful"

"Hello," I say.

"Well now we can go," he tells me takes my hand and I notice he has his injured hand.

"It hurts," I say.

"Does not" he say.

When we arrived at the apartment, he says he has something to do related to Gucci. And I have to go to the studios of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. I return to my hotel and get ready.

When I leave the hotel wearing a Elie Saab cocktail dress in black with Givenchy heels and greetings to all.

When finished go directly to the apartment of Jared and is having a section of TimeFace with the boys.

I take my makeup, my dress and heels off and I wear the Gucci shirt that Jared had for Comic Con and there was only me in my underwear and I gather my IPhone and I sit on the couch next to him and put my feet on his lap.

"You know. I love this T-shirt" he tell me and I am surprised.

"It's old thing. It's my sexy boyfriend" I say.

"It must be a lucky enough" he tells me and gives me a kiss.

* * *

 **Friday, July 29.**

I'm sitting in the room of my hotel room and I'm seeing Jared on Good Morning America and I have to go along with the boys when answering questions from fans.

As I'm leaving the place I see I have a new message from Jared.

 **[Jared]**

 _ **Hey Beautiful. You're done?**_

 **[Me]**

 ** _No, but I have time to have lunch with you_**

 **[Jared]**

 ** _See you at The Mercer Kitchen Restaurant in Soho_**

 **[Me]**

 ** _Okay. See you there._**

* * *

When I get to the restaurant I see many people at the entrance and they know that Jared is here. When I come down the car they start to take photo and shouting my name and smiled and waved and went into the restaurant and go to the table where this Jared. When he sees me gets up and gets me with a kiss.

"Hey. You do not know how I missed" tell me and we're still standing.

"And I you," I say and sat down.

When finished Jared offered to take me, so when I go out grabbing his hand and we stop to take pictures and sign autographs and entered the truck and let me back in the studios.

* * *

 **Review**


	4. Goodbye New York and Hello London

**Saturday July 30**

 **MPOV**

Currently I am with Jared and the rest of the cast at a interview and I feel a little bad that we have not had time to relax and walk the streets as normal people without commitments.

When finished, Jared accompanies me to my hotel to change clothes. Today I will go out at night with Cara and Karen and Jared will come out with the boys.

"How about this?" I say when I finish this fix and he lying against the headboard of the bed with his iPhone in hand.

"Well, if I saw you dressed like a club. I'd say 'not have a boyfriend and go in search of fun' and if you have boyfriend is a lucky bastard" he tells me and gets up from the bed and give me a kiss .

"Well, if that happened. I'd say I'm so in love with my boyfriend, who is incredibly sexy and I consent lot and is very funny but I think it's a bit ugly that sweater that has now" I say and gets very serious.

"Stop offending Sweater" he says.

"Just kidding. All you use is amazing," I say and give her a kiss.

* * *

 **Sunday July 31.**

We are in another Suicide Squad interview and we're on a break and simply I can not wait to get to the hotel and rest.

When we got to my hotel, I remove all makeup and dress with an old shirt and Jared sits on the couch with his Mac on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I say and sit beside he and I snuggled against his side.

"That is amazing," I say and see that it is something related to the band.

"Ah yes" he tells me and I nod my head and grab his iPhone and open the Snapchat and try the different filters, including Harley's filter and make a video and post in Snapchat.

"You know, I'd love to go out on one of the music video of the band" I say and recorded it and post in Snapchat.

"You want it, you got it, lovely" he tells me and gives me a kiss on my hair.

"So, I decided to borrow the Jared Snapchat" I say and I record and post in Snapchat, I take a photo where one of the Jared's arms wrapped around my neck, where you can clearly see one of his tattoos and the public on his Twitter and write:

 **Who needs a Teddy Bear When I have my J-Bear**

* * *

 **Monday, August 1**

 **Suicide Squad Premier**

I'm with the rest of the team on Good Morning America, Jared could not come because I had things to do. When we finished, I return to my hotel to prepare for the black carpet. While doing my makeup, Jared calls me by TimeFace.

"Hey Beautiful" he tells me and I see that is about to shoot The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.

"Hey," I say.

"You are not ready yet?" He says.

"No, but they are already finishing my makeup. And you?" I say.

"I will shoot at a time, see you on the black carpet" he says.

"Ok, I'll see you there. I love you," I say.

"Me too, doll," he says.

When I leave my hotel, I'm wearing an Alexander McQueen dress with a unicorn. When we got to the black carpet, fans and paparazzi begins to ask 'where is Jared?'. After answering several questions I see Jared finally arrives and Shayla tells me they want pictures of us together and puts his arm around my waist and flash starts flashing, then he gives me a kiss on the cheek and then we look in the eyes and smiled.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" starts screaming all and ended up giving us a movie kiss. We walked hand in hand, to enter the theater. While David talk, Jared makes a video of us in Snapchat and we took a picture together where the gives me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When I post the photo, I write:

 **Behind Scenes with my Favorite Girl! I'm a very lucky bastard**

When we are in the After Party, I see Margot sitting with his assistant and is taking antibacterial in her hands, I approached and handed him the drink that she asked me and I sit beside him and spend my arm around her shoulder and I remove the jacket.

"You are having fun?" I say and she looks at me and smiles and gives me a kiss, but something catches her eye.

"Cotton Candy" she says as excited as a little girl and gets up and leaves me her handbag and go with one of his assistants to look for cotton candy and I see Will, Jai, Karen, Joel will make Gif in Carrera machine and then Cara comes in and she grabs my hand and leads me along with them. When Margot appears, she take a Gif with all of her friends and then up to us.

When I see she is sitting finishing cotton eat and sit on one of the arms of furniture and see that it is a little tired, so he stroked her cheek and see and look me in the eyes.

"Do you want to go?" I ask.

"No, we'll stay a little longer," says me and smiles.

When we got to my apartment, Margot removes makeup and a messy bun is done, and put one of my shirts and gets into bed and both are dead.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 2.**

 **MPOV**

Currently Jared and I just get to my hotel. While I take a shower, Jared ask for breakfast. When I leave the shower, I wrapped up in a robe of the hotel and breakfast is already there and Cara is also here.

"Hey you," I say and I sit at the table with them.

"So you always eat breakfast like this, half naked," says Cara me and I laugh.

"Most of the time," says Jared and eat breakfast.

Jared, Shayla, Emma, Cara and I will fly to London today for the Premiere of Suicide Squad in London.

When I go out with Cara Hotel, I am wearing a black dress from Zoe Karssen that says **"Wild Hearst Cant Be Broken"** and I'm not wearing a bra. along with some ZCD Montreal sneakers, along with my Fendi monster backpack.

When we arrived at the airport, Jared is already on the jet, so go upstairs and sit beside me.

When we reached the hotel, there are many paparazzi at the airport and at the hotel. When we got to the room I'm not so tired because I slept on the plane. Cara invites us with her, his girlfriend and a friend to a club, so I simply make a ponytail and go.

When we left the club, I grabbed Jared's hand and entered the car.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 3.**

 **European Premiere Suicide Squad**

They are finished doing my makeup and I see that Jared is sitting on the bed with her phone. When finished, I wear Gucci dress and heels and make a little toast and leave the hotel grabbing Jared's hand and we got in the car.

When we arrived at the pink carpet, and stayed and began to sign autographs and take pictures with fans.

* * *

 **JPOV**

I'm in the pink carpet and I are asking questions.

"How do you know, when Margot was at the premiere of The Legend of Tarzan in London, she had a huge diamond ring on her left hand and rumors began that you had asked her marriage. she told us that at the moment has too work for that" says the reporter of E!

"True, we are too busy for that, but yes, the marriage has crossed my mind many times, we have to wait the right time," I say.

"So you see yourself married Margot and with a baby" he says.

"Yes, I'd love a baby, it would be amazing if a girl, also if boy. I recently told Margot as we breakfasted together, it would be amazing to have a small member of our little family and she choked on the juice and started coughing. she thought I was talking about a baby, and explain that incredible would have a puppy and she said, "God, I thought you were talking about a baby, I want one but not now. The puppy can be very sweet. "And I was like Ok" I say.

* * *

 **MPOV**

When we are in the After party, Cara and I got changed in a personalized tracksuits, they say our names and says **Skwad** back along with some Buscemi sneakers and sit on the lap of Jared.

When it's time to go, I go with Cara arm and her dog and walked into the hotel with Jared and Shayla and Emma behind us.

When finally see the bed I feel exhausted.

I wear a black gown and I do a messy bun and crawl under the covers and I keep checking all my messages, I leave my IPhone on the nightstand when Jared comes with pajama pants hanging from the hips and shirtless and gets to me and starts stroking his arm.

"I just want to get home and sleep for a year" he tells me and I laugh.

"You and I" I tell him and stroked his beard. "I think it's time to say goodbye to is" I say and makes a face of horror.

"I know, but not now," says and yawns.

* * *

 **Friday, August 5.**

We are promoting the film, and making interviews and just want to finish the job and return to home for the love of God.

* * *

 **So guys. On Thursday I went to see Suicide Squad and it was amazing. It bothered me that they will cut many scenes, but it was amazing. Margot did an amazing job as Harley Quinn and Jared, amazing as always.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and Review**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey guys, I need your help. I planned a vacation for our cute couple and I have researched and these are the places that I thought, you choose 10 Leave them in the Reviews.**

* * *

 **In Europe:**

 **-Bora Bora**

 **-Moorea**

 **-Belize**

 **-The Tuscany**

 **-Dubai**

 **-Bali**

 **-Monte Carlo**

 **-Marlloca**

 **-Capri**

 **-Creta**

 **-Ibiza**

 **-Santorini**

 **-Mykonos**

 **-Milos**

 **-Venice**

 **-Sicily**

 **-Athens**

 **-Maldives**

 **-Fiyi**

* * *

 **In the Caribbean:**

 **-The Bahamas**

 **-Barbados**

 **-St. Barth**

 **-Antigua**

 **-Cayo Musha**

 **-St. Lucia**

 **-Saint Croix**

 **-Saint Thomas**

 **-Turks And Caicos**

 **-Cancun**

 **-Cartagena**

 **-Bermudas**

 **-Rio de Janeiro**

* * *

 **Choose 10 and Review**


	6. Tracksuits and Mykonos

**Friday, August 5.**

 **MPOV**

Jared and me went to the Cara birthday party, I'm wearing my customized trancksuit, sneakers and my Fendi backpack and I have a pineapple in hand.

When we left the car, Jared grabs my hand and walked into the club and there are paparazzi outside.

I congratulate Cara and Jared and I sat at a table that is reserved for members of the squad. I sit on the lap of Jared and had a good time. When we left the club, we headed to the airport to catch a plane to Mykonos, Greece. I am dressed in my custom trancksuit that says my name and with Buscemi sneakers.

When we reached the hotel, I take a nap and I want to go to the beach and relax.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 6**

We are currently in a deckchair on the beach and the good thing is that no one will disturb us. I love my fans, but there is another kind of fans who do not respect the privacy of a person when he just wants to be alone.

I have a black bikini and I'm upside down without the bikini top, the corner of my eye I see the bodyguards that Jared contract and they will see to it that no one will bother us.

When we go back to the hotel we met Jonathan Yeo and back to the hotel and decided to order room service.

"Why not go for a walk tomorrow, just you and me or you want to go to the Spa" he tells me and Spa sounds amazing, but I want to walk the streets of Mykonos.

"Let's walk," I say and grab my Mac from the nightstand and open YouTube and watch the episode of Jared on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon and I put my headphones while Jared takes a shower.

 **"So Jared. Tell us the story of how you met Margot" says Jimmy.**

 **"As everyone knows, the first time I met her was at the Oscars, she had to give me an award.**

 **When we left the stage and we talked for a while and that time I was known to be seen with pretty girls. After we met again not until the filming of Suicide Squad.**

 **It was weird. Since I asked her to go to have a coffee and I had all the green hair, no eyebrows with Joker tattoos and when we got to the Starbucks had to wear a hat and sat on the far side. And we know each other better and appointments followed and when she had to filming a scene of Harley in his cell, when she is hanging from the sheet, I saw her spinning and my thoughts were 'Damn! That girl is very upset and has a psychopathic personality and is very flexible. This girl has me like a moron'"**

 **When we started dating, there was once where she was scared to death when I made a joke, she was furious and did not want to talk to me and I thought, 'Damn! She's feisty, ' "says Jared.**

 **"So, what does your family think of her? Your mother and your brother?" Jimmy says.**

 **"When she meet my mother, we had two months of dating and my mother had seen pictures of us and she wanted to meet her. Margot did not want to, because at that time she had hair and Harley tattoos and I remember she told me ' she will think I'm weird 'and I said 'nah. she's going to love you' and my mother adores Margot, every time I talk to her, she asks me how is Margot?, if we are right and if we are together . Margot and she have a strange friendship, they have gone shopping and eating, even they have gone to buy lingerie" she says Jared and Jimmy laughs.**

 **"Your mother is like, 'You know, my son would love this,'" says Jimmy.**

 **"Margot was so embarrassed when they returned from shopping. Margot spend Thanksgiving with my family and we spend Christmas with her family, and went back for my birthday," says Jared.**

 **"And your brother?" Jimmy says.**

 **"Shannon loves Margot, when they are together they are like cousins who come at Christmas, that do not rub off on each other," says Jared**

* * *

 **Sunday 7 August.**

We are walking the streets of Mykonos and headed to the port, as Jared rented a yacht for the day. I'm wearing a Isabel Marant crochet dress , along with a Victoria's Secret bikini, flip flops and my Fendi monster backpack that Jared carries.

 **2 hours later**

We are sunbathing on the deck of the yacht and feels great to relax undisturbed.

"It shows that you enjoy" Jared tells me, as I look.

"Really, I needed this," I say and give a smile.

"You know, it's time to change my screen shot. What better than a picture with my favorite girl" he says and I approached him and give him a kiss on the cheek and look at the camera of the iPhone and take photo. And we decided to go swimming.

While we're on the water, I wrap my legs around Jared and wraps his arms around me and say that we got carried away a bit.

"You know I still feel bad about Hawaii, I know you were expecting to have a well-deserved vacation. But I promise you I will compensate" tells me and I kiss and continue like this, and before I know it, I removed the top of the swimsuit, so that has embraced me against him, and as he begins to kiss me by the neck, I realize that there are paparazzi taking us photos.

"There Paparazzi" I say to the ear.

"Well they're looking for a show. But that will not see my girlfriend half naked" he tells me and helps me put my bikini top.

"I'm tired. I want to return to the hotel" I say when we boarded the yacht and as the sun is about to set.

* * *

 **Monday, August 8.**

We are on the plane is about to take off, we will return to Los Angeles. I am dressed in my black dress that says "Wild Hearts Can't be Broken" and my white sneakers and my hair in a messy bun and my Ray Bans sunglasses. And my Fendi backpack.

This will be a long flight, I see Jared using Snapchat and took the IPhone and use filters and upload the picture. I lean back against him and wrapped an arm around me.

"You know. It was good to relax," I say and patted her hand.

"I'm glad you feel good," he tells me and gives me a kiss on her hair.

* * *

 **Just Jared**

 _Spotted:_ **Jared Leto** _and_ **Margot Robbie** _enjoying a minis holiday in Mykonos after finishing promote Suicide Squad._

 _The couple was spotted resting on the Greek beaches enjoying the peace and quiet._

 _After we saw them walking down the streets of Mykonos to the port, as the actor and musician of 44, chartered a yacht for the day._

 _We watched as they sunbathed on the deck of the yacht and as Margot top bathing suit took off to take the best sun._

 _Things couple more heated when I enter the water and the actor proceeded to take the top of the swimsuit and then proceeded to climb back to yacht._

* * *

 **Monday**

When we got to Los Angeles, I just want to sleep, we left the airport holding hands and Jared takes my backpack at the airport and we are expecting our bodyguards and many paparazzi. Lucky that I have my sunglasses. When we arrived at the house of Jared just I want to sleep.

When I make my way into the room, someone hugs me and lifted off the ground.

"MiMi, you're back," says Shannon while still giving me a bear hug.

"I missed you, Shannimal" I say and give him a hug. "Now, you could keep me down, I am very tired and need to sleep" I say and he puts me on the floor and keep walking into the room.

"I've told my insatiable brother, who has to calm his friend down" he says. I turn around and lean on the doorframe.

"You do not know how he is insatiable. I don't know how I'm walking" I say and winked.

* * *

 **JPOV**

When I entered the room he could hear what he says Margot Shannon.

"You do not know how he is insatiable. I don't know how I'm walking" she says and winks and up the stairs.

"I think she is the only one that can not irritate with your jokes," I say and I sit on the couch.

"You must be dead," he tells me and I nod.

"Mykonos just relaxed me a little, need to rest," I say.

"I bet MiMi also kept you entertained" he tells me and moves his eyebrows suggestively and hit him in the shoulder.

"You can not be serious at a time," I say and I laugh.

"I know your whole life. You know how I am," he says. "You think that Margot will be awake when night falls. I wants to see my dear sister in The Legend of Tarzan" he says and smiles.

"I think she'll be fine," I say.

 **Several hours later**

When we got to the movies. Several people are watching us, so that this is the only film that has a private room above the theater.

I have not seen The Legend of Tarzan, so it will be a first time. Shannon takes us a picture of the three and I have to say that the film is very good, even my girl is the star.

* * *

 **Clevver TeVe**

 _My name is Vivian Faviola and this is Clevver TeVe and we talk about the triple date between Margot Robbie and the Leto brothers._

 _Yesterday several fans took their pictures to Jared, Shannon and Margot entering a cinema in Los Angeles and apparently the trio went to see The Legend of Tarzan, a film starring Margot._

 _Shannon post a photo on Instagram showing where all three in the theater and the description of the photo says:_

 **"Date Night with MiMi and my lil bro"**

 **#MiMisMovie #TripletDateNight #TheLegendOfTarzan**

 _Meanwhile Jared post photos on his Snapchat, of his and Margot hands, of Margot and Shannon and of the movie._

 _When the film was finished, fans saw as Margot was wearing Jared's jacket and Shannon also post a photo of Margot with the jacket and the description of the words:_

 **"When MiMi uses the Gucci jacket of her boyfriend, you can only say that it looks better on her"**

 **#RelationshipGoals #JaredJacket**

 _As we all know, Shannon comes and wants to Margot as a little sister, no wonder that this is the nickname of her, for her part Jared post the same photo that Shannon post and said:_

 **"Damn, baby. My jackets always look better on you. I think I need to give you a especially for you"**

 _Margot was not far behind and post several photos with the Leto brothers. In one of the photos, she appears very comfortable between the two brothers and the description of the words:_

 **"To which I choose"**

 **#MovieDate #MyTwoFavBoys #ImALuckyGirl**

 _I hope you enjoyed and hope to see more of this adorable trio._

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 **MPOV**

When I wake up, I see that Jared is not in bed and are almost 12, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and then down the stairs and there is the Shannon and honestly I'm not in the mood to deal with their jokes.

 **Several hours later**

Shannon and I just left a shop Pinkberry, Jared is seeing some things related to Camp Mars. So Shannon wanted to come with me to buy yogurt.

"MiMi, you looks as a whole normal girl" he tells me and I laugh.

"Seriously I see very normal" I say.

"Still it shows the brightness of Hollywood. We'll have to throw you in a very dirty place" he tell me and I laugh.

"Thanks. I guess" I say and keep walking far left the car, I see there at the radio station and find a Beyoncé song and start singing.

"So are you going to tell my brother. 'Sorry, ain't sorry' when you finish the relationship" Shannon tells me laughing.

"Yes, and then I go to say 'better go with Becky, the pretty hair'" I say and we laughed.

"Who the hell is Becky?" He tells me while trying not to laugh.

"I do not know. Maybe he knows" he says and burst into a fit of giggles. Pick up the phone and open Shannon's instagram and make a video.

"You know. You're the best date a girl could want" I say as we recorded.

"I know," he says and smiles to the phone.

"But you blew it when you told me you should throw me into a pit with dirty water," I say.

"That's the charm," he says, long a kiss to the camera. Finished recording and writing:

 **"Pinkberry Date with my favorite buddy"**

 **#ILoveThisNickName #ShannimalAndMiMi #GirlsHeIsThePerfectDate**

And I post the video.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

We are sitting in the room and Dai brought some cupcakes that sent to Jared of the Joker face. They are very cute. I took a picture of Jared when he is in is eating and description I write:

 **"He loves his Cupcakes"**

 **#JaredLovesThem #TheJokerCupcakes #CupcakesToEveryone**

* * *

 **E! News**

 **Spotted: Shannon Leto and Margot Robbie leaving Pinkberry after buying yogurt.**

 **The eldest of the Leto brothers and his brother's girlfriend, were behaving very brotherly between them.**

 **It is no mystery that Margot is like a little sister to him.**

 **Margot public a funny video on Shannon's Instagram, where the affection that they have seen and how they behave with each other.**

* * *

 **Wednesday**

I'm dressed in a black romper and sandals with snakeskin design and my sunglasses. I'm watching Jared doing arrangements for Camp Mars.

"Everything is running as you want," I say as I sit on his lap.

"Yes, I saw pictures of you and Shannon in his appointment Pinkberry" he tells me as I caress her arms.

"He told me I should throw myself into a dirty pool to take away the glow of Hollywood" I say and do pout and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I think that you look amazing in anyway," he says me and smiles and I laugh.

"When you want these Pinkberry dates, can be our dates," I say and give him a kiss.

"You know. You're distracting lot. And I have several things to do," he tells me and gives me one last kiss.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

I see Jared eating oats and insisted on having a scoop.

Then he gets to practice with the band and my phone rings and it's my agent.

"Hey," I say and walk a little away from the noise.

"I have great news," she says.

"Which are?" I tell him.

"Warner Bros just called me and guess who will star in his next film" he tells me and I'm very excited.

"Me" I tell him.

"Obvious you, Princess" he tells me and I can not help but let out a cry of emotion

"How is the movie called?" I ask.

"It's called 'Queen of the Air'. It is based on a novel. You'll be the star Lillian Leitzel. This is about a famous trapeze artist and his tragic romance with acrobat Alfredo Codona" tells me and that excites me.

"This is incredible," I say.

"I'll call you on Monday to tell you the details. Congratulations, Sweetness" she tell me and we said goodbye and go back to where the band and Jared is talking to Shannon and approach and jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Wow. Why so much emotion, MiMi" says Shannon.

"Guess who will star in the upcoming Warner Bros. film about a famous trapeze artist and his tragic romance with an acrobat named Alfredo Codona" I tell them.

"Congratulations, beautiful" says Jared me and gives me a kiss.

"This is unbelievable, MiMi" says Shannon me and smiled.

* * *

 **Thursday**

I'm helping Jared to see the finishing touches to the Camp Mars, and just like a farmer with a ridiculous hat and beard, but I can say. I love this idiot. He sits beside me and put me on his lap.

"You are tired?" He tells me and I nod.

"I know you want me to help. But I feel very tired and just want to sleep," I say, and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I understand. If you want to go home. For me it's Okay," he tells me and gives me a smile.

"I love that smile. But I hate your beard is so long. It feels uncomfortable," I say to the ear.

"I said I'm sorry. But you must admit that you like it" he tell me and gives me a kiss on the neck.

"Yes. It was amazing, but please cut it out or whatever. But while this way. Do not want it near of my pussy" I say.

"You always say that. But I know you love it. You know I'm an old man with many talents," he says.

"I am also a young lady of many talents. You know them all very well," I say and give him a kiss.

"Damn! You two can not spend one minute without trying to have sex in public. I do not dislike the show, but I can say that some feel a little uncomfortable with their displays of affection" says Shannon while ago in disgust.

"Good think everything is fixed around here. Because I do not take my favorite girl to dinner in Soho for its new role," says Jared and smiles.

"Seriously. I love Soho" says Shannon and I look his face. "You mean you two alone," he says, pointing between us.

"Obviously you can come too, Shann" I say and give him a hug. "What better way to celebrate than with my two favorite guys together," I say and give them a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you were going to not disappoint, MiMi. I love you," he tells me and gives me a kiss on my hair.

* * *

 **Hey guys. This not is the getaways that I talked about in the last chapter, so choose the ten places of the last chapter and tell me in the Review**


	7. Camp Mars 2016

**Spotted**

 **Margot Robbie, Jared Leto and Shannon Leto** _dining at Soho House in West Hollywood._

 _The trio was celebrating the next star role of Margot and will got her own Harley Quinn movie._

 _Shannon post a picture where we see the actress hiding her face against her neck and the description says:_

 **"Congratulations, MiMi. I cannot wait to see you in your next role as a famous trapeze artist and congratulations to Baby Harley for his own movie. I cannot wait to see you in your costume"**

 **#HarleyQuinnMovie #CongratulationsMiMi #QueenOfAir**

 _Meanwhile the actress's boyfriend, Jared Leto. Tweeted the following:_

 **"I am very proud of my baby, for his next starring role and his own Harley Quinn film Perhaps Mr. J make an appearance** **"**

* * *

 **Friday**

 **Camp Mars**

I sit with Jared in a golf cart and we are going around all over the place. I'm wearing a gray top, white jeans and sneakers and my sunglasses.

When we left the cart walked on foot and Jared takes my backpack and you cannot avoid taking a photo.

"You look so sexy with backpack. Only a real boyfriend can do that. How about a video for Snapchat" I say and walk betrays me.

"You know. I love how my backpack looks at you. It is so sexy," I say and I laugh and turn to look at the camera.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he tells me and posted the video on my Instagram.

 **"Best Boyfriend Ever"**

 **#RelationshipGoals #MyFendiBackpack**

* * *

 **Several hours later**

When the ceremony begins, I'm sitting on one of the golf carts with Shayla and I have my sunglasses and so that where I am no shadow. And I have the Jared's phone in my hand. I am removed from my thoughts when Jared answered a particular question.

"Yes, my girlfriend is here and she is going to stay. Ladies and gentlemen and applause for my very sexy girlfriend Margot Robbie aka Harley Quinn" he says and points and everyone starts clapping and greeting and smiled. "Well enjoy."

 **Several hours later**

I am with Shannon and say we're doing a job. We are eating cotton candy. Nobody said it was a difficult job.

"You know. I think it's not fair that Tommy and Jared are doing all that to be hosting and you and I we are doing nothing," I say, trying to sound serious, we looked into his eyes and burst into a fit of laughter.

"God!. For a moment I thought you were talking seriously" he tells me a few tears while being cleaned.

"Lucky I'm not part of the band. Now I'll take a nap at home and then I'll meet you outside," I say and he has a decent face of television.

"You are the perfect excuse to not have to work and you're leaving me. That's treason" he tells me and I cannot help but laugh.

"Come on. Do not be a baby. You can go and get me before the show. I'll send you a message," I say and give him a kiss on the cheek and I stand up. "I should feel offended that use me as an excuse to do nothing"

 **Several hours later**

Before taking my nap, I took a shower and put on a Victoria's Secret 'pajama', along with my UGG boots. I am removed from my thoughts when the door opens dramatically.

"I hope you're ready ..." he says and stops when he sees that I'm wearing and frowns. "What the hell are you wearing?" exclaims.

"My pajamas" I tell him.

"Obviously it's pajamas, but not a decent, that's the kind of pajamas that you wear when you're alone with my brother. Not to go where there are hundreds of people," he says.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not going out like that," I say.

"Thank God!. Do not get me wrong. You look amazing. If you were in the security of this house, where no one can take you a photo and publish it on the Internet, would not be alarmed. But there are people who are not going to hesitate to take a picture like that. Imagine what they would think if they saw us both together and you dressed like that. My little brother may be old, but hit it hard. I do not want anything to damage this face sculpted by the gods" he says while caresses the face.

"Okay. I'll wear one of the Jared's sweatshirt above" I say and head for the closet of Jared and pulled one of the Gucci hoodies and I get a lot above the knees and do a messy bun and I put the hood.

"See, that's decent" he says me and grabbed my cell phone and left the room and went down the stairs and left the house. We are waiting outside my bodyguard and Shannon, and we jumped in the car and we headed back to camp and when we arrived, we walked to where will be the next event, while walking, Shannon wants to take a picture back.

When he published writes:

 **"Jared's Gucci Sweatshirt"**

 **#GoodJobMiMi #JaredsSweatshirt # CampMars2016**

When we arrived, I see Jared checking everything and relieved to see us arrive.

"I must ask why you have my sweatshirt" I asked when wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"Well, she had to put your sweatshirt over, because it has a 'pajama' unfit to be considered decent" says Shannon while going to check on his baby, aka his battery. Jared sits on a chair and sit on his lap.

"Seriously?" He tells me and hide my face in his neck.

"It's new and I wanted to. In addition he would not walk bare out there, I'm not crazy," I say.

"Let me see the back" he tells me and I stand and showed him my ass. "Yes. It's not decent" he says as I cover in back and go back to sit on his lap and we began to kiss.

"I'm sorry. But what the hell are you wearing" I say when we parted.

"I am ashamed," he tells me and starts laughing.

During the show, I stay near Shayla and do not think anyone has realized that me and is best.

When the show ends, it is an activity with Shann and his drums and I stay away with Jared sitting on his lap and Emma is close to us, like our bodyguards.

"You're not tired," I say to the ear.

"Yes. But you and I have a little matter pending" he tells me and gives me a kiss on my hair. In the distance I see several girls watching us and that will make a fuss and they do not see my face.

"How about a picture to Snapchat" he says and pulls out his IPhone and we took a picture too close together.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

When we got home, Jared is going to take a shower and while I take off my boots and sweatshirt and lie against the pillows. When Jared comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist stops at the door.

"That's what you had put under my sweatshirt" he says and points.

"Yes. I know it's not decent," I say and play with my hair.

"Yes. It's not decent" he says me and approaches the bed and sit and sit on his lap.

"You like?" I tell him.

"I love it. You look lovely" he tells me and gives me a kiss and ended up in bed with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Mars Camp Day 2**

 **JPOV**

When I wake up, the first thing I see is a tangle of blond hair. I stretched a little careful not to wake Margot and grab my phone to check my messages. Mom come today to the camp and Margot does not know. I know she'll be so excited. It took a photo with Snapchat where his back is covered by the bustier and not when it was returned to put on and write:

 **Morning Vibes**

And the public Snapchat

* * *

 **2 hours later**

We are in the car, and Margot is dressed in a black strapless top and maxi skirt and sunglasses, I cannot wait to see her face when she sees Mom.

When we reached the camp, Margot wants to eat something, so she will be with Shannon. While I meet mom for an activity.

 **MPOV**

I sit with Shannon in one of the tables and we are eating strawberries.

"You know. I want to go to the pool" I say as I stare at the pool.

"Do you have a swimsuit?" He tells me and I nod. "Well, good luck to you. I have my bathing suit here. So, you have your faithful patent in crime right here MiMi" he says and I cannot help but smile.

"I'm going to change in the Dai cabin" I say and get up and meet Dai and go with her to her cabin and put on my Victoria's Secret bikini two-piece and I wear a dress over and my flip flops and my sunglasses and I find Shannon in a deckchair type bed for two taking a drink.

"How fast you resolve" I say as I sit beside he, take off my flip-flops and clothing and get the sunscreen of my bag and I start to follow up on the arms.

"You're talking to me, Mimi" he says and let his drink to help me put sunscreen on my back.

"You know. We all are watching and taking us pictures now" I say and smiled.

"And they say I have my mind in the gutter" he says when he finishes putting on the sunscreen.

"Yes, you have" I say and we laughed. After a while, we decided to get to swim and I do not want to wet my hair. So we took a float for two. And I lean against and we took a picture.

Shayla tells us that Jared are looking at me and Shannon and he have a surprise.

After changing into my normal clothes, I meet Jared and someone next to the back.

"Shayla told me that you were looking for me," I say when I give him a kiss.

"And for me no greeting, Margot?" woman tells me when she turns around and is Constance and I'm very surprised.

"Sure. Oh my god. How are you? What are you doing here?" I say as I give her a hug.

"I'm fine. And you will also turn very well. And I came to support my babies," she tells me as we parted. "I must say you were fantastic in The Legend of Tarzan. I cannot wait to see you and my baby in Suicide Squad" says Constance.

"Mom, I'm not a baby," says Jared and looking down.

"You can have 44, but you're still my baby," says Constance.

 **Several hours later**

I'm sitting on the lap of Jared and went to the house to give me a shower and change clothes. And I'm wearing a blue top, leggings, navy blue jacket and UGG boots.

"Mom is very happy to see you" he tells me as I caress her arms.

"Me too," I say as he stroked her hair.

"I heard the rumors. Now you and Shannon have an affair behind my back and you fool with me," he says in a serious tone.

"It's about time you realized that. It was very obviated" I say and give him a kiss.

"! Seriously¡. Hell, you two look a room if both urge them" says Shannon while sitting next to us. "Jared you already know that MiMi and I have been cheating on your back and I slept with her," he says and both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yes. I've heard the rumor. I'm not surprised," says Jared while holding me tightly against him.

"It's amazing that just because Shannon put me sunscreen and be together, that means I have something dirty with him" I say.

"People are ill-conceived" Jared says.

"Shann. Now you steal Jared clothes" I say and pointed to the shirt he has.

"It's mine. It's not my fault that my little brother has an equal after seeing me with the tee" says Shannon and I cannot help but laugh.

 **An hour later**

While the boys are doing the show, I sit with Emma and when they end, Shannon wants to say something.

"Well, I've heard some rumors and I'm sure you do too. And those rumors were 'confirmed' is late when some people saw me with Margot at the pool putting sunscreen. And I have to say that only a very twisted minds it can happen to them that I have something to do with my little brother's girlfriend. MiMi, you know you're hot as hell, I may say that, because I am a human being and I can tell when a girl is hot. But I tell that to I betray the trust of my brother that way, is a little sick. in addition to that if it were true, it would not be so public. I love and adore this little blonde demon like the little sister I never had, regardless of whether or not it is my brother's girlfriend. that girl always puts a smile on my face, there is never a dull moment with her. she's my partner in crime, my best friend and the sister I never had. and why Jared had many, many, many girls, and if some of them have fallen me well. But no one will ever replace the sunshine that you see there" and I says." So think before drawing conclusions, and I'm lucky that my brother trust us and not believe stupid things. Seriously I bother me to think that I can hurt that way my family. They love each other and love like crazy. So you better think before speak and say stupid things" he ends to said and leaves the stage and give him a big hug.

"Awww! You're my best friend in the world," I say.

"I'm already upset that I can not leave you without anyone start saying that you and I have something," he says and burst into a fit of laughter.

"You know it would be amazing now" say and shakes his head. "Ben & Jerry's".

"I like your way of thinking," he says.

* * *

 **Sunday, August 14**

 **Spotted**

 **Margot Robbie** _and_ **Jared Leto** _watched this morning at Starbucks._

 _Fans caught is cute couple buying coffee. Despite fans imputing pictures, they behaved as a single normal couple. People who were present said the couple shared jokes between them and displays of affection._

 **MPOV**

I am with Shannon and both are eating fruit salads, I'm dressed in leggings and a exercise bra of Victoria's Secret and we are relaxing.

"I think a simple fruit salad It will not be enough to suppress hunger" he says and I agree with him.

"What do you propose?" I tell him.

"We're going to the dining room and we eat with normal people. I told Shayla to book a table, so no one is going to bother," he says.

"I love the way you think," I say.

When we sat down to eat, we say we all watched was an understatement. Everyone is trying to take pictures or look at us slyly.

"I think they have never seen a girl eat french toast, bacon and scrambled eggs" Shannon says while laughing.

"I'm hungry," I say and continued eating, then my phone tells me that I have a new message.

 **[Jared]:** _Where are you?_

 **[Me]:** _Eating with Shannon in the dining room._

 **[Jared]:** _You mean Shannon is using you as an excuse to do nothing._

 **[Me]:** _Nooo! Actually we are eating, I feel a little uncomfortable that people look at me eating._

 **[Jared]:** _When you finish 'eat' I hope around here. You know, I was thinking give gifts advance for our anniversary is next weekend, but I'll reconsider._

"Shannon, you've seen some gifts that Jared bought me for our anniversary" I say.

"Your birthday is next weekend. But then again, as you came before me. Before leaving the house, I saw Shayla carrying many boxes for the guest" he tells me and now I'm very curious that will.

"The boxes were saying something," I say and shakes his head.

"I did not realize. Speaking of anniversaries, what you have to my brother," he says.

"Just because I trust you, I'll tell you. Jared told me he wants a puppy to be like our baby, so I started to find out and have the perfect puppy, a beagle. And I was thinking about something else, still I have not decided" I tell Shannon.

"Ok" he says.

 **An hour later**

Currently I'm looking for Shannon and Jared and I can not find, I turn when I hear that someone is calling my name and is Dai.

"Hey. What you see Jared and Shannon?. I can't find them" I say and she looks a little bit distressed.

"They got a call and went to the hospital, Shayla told me it was a family emergency. Shayla said that Jared was looking for you and he could not find and when we find you that when you go talk to Emma" she tell me and I'm worried. I have my backpack with me and my phone and my sunglasses when I find Emma.

"Here. I went to the house to fetch a sweatshirt, you should walk later with a sports bra" she tells me and hands me my blue sweatshirt of Victoria's Secret and I put it.

"You're going to say whats happen," I say.

"They told me it's a family emergency or me or Shayla we let her in, only family," she says.

"You're telling me I can not be with my boyfriend when he needs me" I say and she nods.

"Jared did not like this. He asked me to tell you that help us with the closing ceremony, that would call for to apologize to the people" she tell me and I nod but I'm not calm.

When Jared calls, I can hear in his voice that is concerned and it kills me not to be with him.

When everything ends, Emma tells me that if I want her to stay with me and I say yes.

* * *

 **So Shannon and Jared left the camp early in the last day by a family emergency. They did not attend the closing ceremony.**

 **Review and do not forget to see this story board on Pinterest, the link is in my profile**

 **And sorry for the mistakes. The English not is my first language.**


	8. After Camp Mars

**Sunday 14 at night**

 **MPOV**

I'm sitting on the living room sofa and Emma was making tea for us and I am worried about not knowing anything. I am removed from my thoughts when my phone starts ringing and is Jared.

"Hey. Is everything all right? Something happened with Constance or Shannon" I say.

"Hey! Quiet, cowgirl" he tells me and I cannot help the nerves.

"Sorry. I'm just and I was so worried when Dai told me that you had to leave for a family emergency and then Emma tells me that only family can go and the phone call. I'm afraid I have passed them something to you Shannon or Constance "I say and my voice cracks on the last part and I can feel some tears.

"I know and I'm sorry for not warning them personally. I wanted that you to come, but they were very strict. I'm fine, Shannon is right and mom's okay now, and it was just a scare. But everything is fine now. Please calm down. Let back early in the morning, Ok. I want you to not worry and put a beautiful smile on that adorable face. Do it for me. Tomorrow when I get back, I have you a gift that undoubtedly going to love" tells me and his words soothed me a bit.

"Just for you. But you have to promise that if something happens you're going to tell me, agree," I say.

"Okay. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you, you know?" He tells me and that brings a smile to my face.

"I know. I love you too. Goodbye" I say and hang up and see Emma at the door with two cups of tea.

"Well. It seems that everything is fine, but anyway, you want me to stay," she tells me and I nod my head and do not want to be alone tonight.

* * *

 **Monday, August 15**

 **JPOV**

When Shannon and I arrived at the house, are 9:30 am and I can see that no one is awake, Emma stayed last night to sleep and walked quietly to my room and Margot is sleeping and this is my chance.

"Shann, I need your help," I say and told him to follow me to where I told Emma to hide the gift box.

"! Damn¡ had never seen so many Fendi shopping bags together," says Shannon when he helps me to get all the boxes and now put them on the sofa in the room stacked. "How much do you cost all these?"

"Almost 15 thousand dollars" I say and stay with her mouth open.

"I hope she will have a gift like this," he says.

"I still have another surprise for Saturday," I say when we finished putting everything on the couch.

"I will not say anything. Now I need a shower," he says and stop before climbing stairs.

"I need you record the reaction of Margot when she see this. Take my phone," I say and I give it and go upstairs to our room and see how Margot starts moving and going to wake up, I get into bed and he stroked her hair.

* * *

 **MPOV**

I end up waking up when I feel someone stroking my hair. When I open my eyes it is Jared. I cannot help but hug him tightly.

"These here," I say and give him a kiss on the lips and smiles.

"I told you I would," he tells me after the excitement and hit him in the arm.

"Do not ever do that to me again. Because I swear we're going to end," I say.

"It will not happen again," he tells me and I give him another kiss. "Now why do not you brush your teeth to show your gifts"

I get up out of bed and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and then under the stairs with Jared and before reaching the room pulled me so that I can look at his face.

"This is your first surprise. The second will be on Saturday night," he tells me and I nod and when I enter the room, on the sofa there are many shopping bags and Fendi turned to him and he is smiling.

"Oh my God!" I say and covered my mouth with my hands.

"They're all yours," he tells me and I approach the bags and start to open them and when I finish I have a 9 new Fendi backpacks and 20 new bag charms and a 2 new cases for my IPhone. I look and I cannot help but jump into his arms.

"This is amazing. I love you, thank you," I tell him and give him another kiss.

"Anything for you, baby. I love you too" he tells me and gives me a bright smile. And I take a pic of my all new gifts and when i go to post in Instagram and Twitter, I wrote:

 **"Nine new Fendi backpacks and twenty new bag charms and a two new IPhone cases. The best early anniversary gifts. Thanks baby, I cannot wait for the Saturday"**

 **#EarlyOneYearAnniversary #FendiAnniversaryGifts #TheBestBoyfriendEver**

* * *

 **Several hours later**

I'm seeing Jared climb and I'm wearing shorts, Nike Sneakers and jean top and I have one of my new Fendi backpacks, courtesy of my very sexy boyfriend. I sent a photo to Cara and it's funny, because she has one of those.

I'm reviewing my pictures and see that I have photos with Jared a year ago and I cannot believe that we will have a year together.

It has been a year full of follies, several fights, incredible sex, gifts, amazing and unique moments with a guy who is the one who always puts a smile on my face. And I do not regret anything.

When Jared gets closer, I see that has the injured hand, he says he's fine. We walked for a while through the streets of Los Angeles.

"I'm anxious to surprise on Saturday. Give me a clue," I say.

"We will make a trip on Saturday night after our dinner, We are going to be for a one week. So go choosing you going to take" he tells me and that only fuels more my curiosity.

When we got home, Shannon wants to make a movie night and oddly enough, he has never seen the Focus movie and Jared either so that's the movie night. And Jared and Shannon are very surprised when Will is teaching me how to steal and when I become a thief.

"Still you know to do that?" von Shannon tells me openmouthed.

"Yes," I say and Jared snuggled control.

"Have you ever did to me?" Shannon says.

"No," I say.

"You have to teach me do that," he tells me and I laugh.

When the film ends, Jared is going to take a shower and when finished, go into the bathroom.

When I entered the room, I see it with his phone in hand and I lay me down to his side I snuggled against.

"You feel good?" I tell him and nods.

"Yes. Only I'm still worried about Mom," he says.

"The doctors say it was just a scare and that all is well. She told me it's okay," I say.

"When did you talk to her?" tell me.

"Today," I say and I remember the conversation.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Hey, Constance. How are you? How do you feel?" I say as I walk watching Jared climb.

"I feel better dear. It was just a scare," she says.

"Sorry for not being able to go to the hospital. Just let the family" I say.

"But you're family. Only you are missing the name to make it official" she tells me and smiled.

"I know. I was so worried about you, Emma just told me it was a family emergency and did not know what it was. Is amazing that this good," I say.

"I have nothing to worry about. I'm fine," she says.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"That calmed me down a lot," I say and smile.

"I'm glad," he tells me and gives me a kiss on her hair.

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 16**

Shannon and I are in the room and Jared is talking on the phone and I'm hungry and I want to leave the house.

"Do you know what I think?" he tells me and I look he.

"What we are hungry and want to get out of here" I am still and nods.

"What if we go to Nobu" he tells me and I nod.

"Let me go get my backpack and my sunglasses," I say and go upstairs and see that Jared finished with his call.

"Hey let's Nobu for lunch," I say as I enter my headphones, my charger and my wallet in my Fendi pink backpack.

"Sure, I drive" he tells me and down the stairs and got into the car, I sit in the back and Shannon seat on the passenger seat and I open my Snapchat, which incidentally I opened an account yesterday and took their picture and I write:

 **"No girl can stand in Their Bromance"**

And the public in Snapchat and Instagram and labeled them.

When we got to the restaurant, Jared grabs my hand and I wear my sunglasses and I hang my backpack on my shoulder and my IPhone in hand. I'm wearing a gray skirt and a short top from Twenty with sneakers.

We sat outdoors and I can already see the paparazzi taking us photos.

When Shannon sees the lining of my IPhone, I take a picture.

"I knew you would like it" tells me and I cannot help but laugh. They gave me a case for IPhone that says **"Lucky Bitch"**.

"What I can say. I love your gifts," I say, for my birthday gift, Shannon gave me like 20 cases for my phone.

"I knew you were going to like it," he says.

A when comes our food, we took lemonade and I curl up against Jared and I see the pic that Shannon post that he took me and wrote.

 **"Lucky Bitch"**

When we finished eating, we decided to stay longer and just amazing to leave home and get some fresh air, plus I have to enjoy.

"MiMi, let's have a selfie" says Shannon and I get up and sit beside him and took the photo and hands me the phone.

"Write the title" tells me and I write:

 **"Lunch time with this cutie and the baby bro"**

 **#MargotAndShannon #Bff**

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 17.**

Shannon and I are running and it is early in the morning. Jared was climbing and Shannon wanted to work, so I said why not.

"I gave a clue where will take" says Shannon me and shake my head.

"Nothing," I say when we stop to rest. "Just he told me to pack everything you will need"

 **Several hours later**

I'm on a float in the pool and Shannon is on a sunbed and we are relaxing.

"I want a cheeseburger and french fries," I say.

"Comes above all, not as're still thin" tells me and looks at me and then smiles. "I want one with gherkins".

"What if we call Emma or Shayla or Jared?" I tell him and nods. "Hand me my phone"

"Hello Baby" I say when Jared answered.

"Hey Princess" tells me and looked at Shannon.

"You know. You could bring chips and burgers for me and Shannon" I say. "Vegetarian for him"

"Sure," he tells me and hang and see Shannon in the water and gets me to float.

"I cannot understand how you, Jared and Tomo do not eat animals meat. Eating a cheeseburger is like having an orgasm" I say.

"It's good to know that comparing my little brother with a hamburger" says Shannon as we take a picture. "Hey, one of the girls that I went to bed, said that she wanted to see 'Me Before You'. They say you will mourn"

"You want to confirm this theory tonight?" I tell him. "I'll bet you $100 that makes you mourn"

"Did you see it?" He tells me and shake my head. "Jared has to see it with us"

"It's a deal"

 **Several hours later**

We are seeing the part of the movie where Will says Louisa is the only thing that makes the rises in the morning and have some tears in my eyes; I'm sitting on the lap of Jared and see Shannon and I can see a few tears.

"It's so sad," I tell Jared, as I snuggled against.

"I admit" he says and pulls out his IPhone and open Snapchat and we take a picture and writes:

 **"She want cry"**

And public on Twitter and wrote:

 **"She is crying"**

 **#ShannonIsCryingToo #MovieNight #MeBeforeYou**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 18.**

I'm with Jared in the recording studio and I'm sitting in one of the chairs. Today I had nothing else to do, so I decided to accompany him. He has been bothered by the paparazzi are telling lies about what his talking about Suicide Squad and annoys me see it.

"Hey, forget all that. I do not like seeing you like this," I say to him and stroked his hair.

"I know. I cannot just believe this," he says.

 **Several hours later**

I'm in the tub taking a bubble bath and Jared and Shannon went to dinner with Constance, mom time with their babies.

I open my Snapchat and I take a picture of my legs and I write:

 **"Barth Time"**

And the public Snapchat and then the public Instagram and write:

 **"When your men go to dinner with His mom and brother, you can take a bubble bath in peace"**

 **#BubbleBathTime**

By the time I leave my phone the door opens and Jared goes into the bathroom.

"I thought you were asleep," he tells me as he begins to take off his t-shirt and jeans and stays pit and squats in front of me.

"Well, I did not sleep and decided to take a bubble bath" I say and support my chin on the edge of the tub.

"Apparently you like a lot that we are not at home," says me and strokes my cheek and placed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"It's good," I say as I approached him and I can feel his breath on my lips. "But I prefer when we are you and me alone" and kissed him and quickly goes up in level and before we realize he is in the tub and there is water on the floor.

I feel his hands down my body, trying to touch all at once and remove the pits and feel her lips on my neck and beard tickles.

"You don't know how strange this" tells me his hand and begins stroking my clitoris. "And this" and loose a gasp when a finger penetrates me.

"And I missed our little friend down there" I say and start to pet him with my left hand.

"He stranger you much to you too" he tells me and kisses me and I cannot wait.

"I need you inside me," I say.

"Your wishes are orders," he tells me without warning, penetrates me to the hilt and loose a moan and sound like a bitch in heat and I give a damn and loose a growl in my ear.

"Damn," I say and start to move quickly and within seconds, the whole bathroom is full of moans and groans. Before me realize the turns us and I'm over it and I bow to kiss him and let out a groan.

"! Careful¡," I say between kisses. "I would give you a heart attack mid-worked" I say and loose a laugh between moans.

"Are you calling me old? I thought I had been clear what this old man is able to do," he tells me, his hand up to my neck and grabs me tightly and kisses me abruptly and onslaughts become sharper and feel my climax coming.

"I'm close," I say between a moan and her lips begin to let me hickeys on my neck and before I account, climaxed screaming his name and onslaughts increase in intensity and exploits grunting my name. We were trying to catch our breaths and in less than a minute, sorry hard under me.

I look into his eyes and he's smiling me.

"You want to kill me?" I say breathlessly, the rises and we are face to face.

"Two days without sex. Not even oral sex or masturbation. The must recover lost time" tells me and I cannot help but laugh.

* * *

 **So guys. here is the nest chapter. English not is my firts language. sorry for the mistakes.**

 **and check the Pinterest board of this story. link is in my profile**


	9. Happy Anniversary

**Friday, 19 August.**

I would now meet with Sophia in a restaurant in Los Angeles, she would spend a weekend in Los Angeles. Let's say she and Shannon had a relationship long ago, and now every time they see each other again, end up in bed. She always say that is the last time.

I'm dressed in a Farfetch gray dress, along with my sneakers and sunglasses and black bag.

Sophia and I are going to lunch together and then we will go shopping. Jared is at the dentist, so it is a girl's day.

"So, how are things going with Jared?" She says.

"Well, everything is perfect. Tomorrow is our one year anniversary" I say. "And yours with Shann"

"That is past. I'm over" she says.

"So you're not going to want to stay with me in the Jared's house" I ask.

"No, we're staying in your apartment," she tells me and looked. "Do not look so surprised, you and Jared will travel tomorrow at night. You don't sleep in your apartment, but you still live there. All your clothes are there, I'll help you pack your suitcase for the trip. I do not want to be near Shannon where some things can happen" she says.

"Okay," I say.

When we finished, I return to the Jared's house and pick up my bag and go with Sophia to my apartment and decided to go shopping and choose a dress for dinner tomorrow and buy a new swimsuits

When she's helping me pack, I receive a message from Jared.

 **[Jared]:** _Hey! What time will you come home?_

 **[Margot]:** _I'm staying in my apartment with Sophia tonight._

 **[Jared]:** _I'll pick up at 7:00 pm._

 **[Margot]:** _Okay. I'll call you later. I love you._

 **[Jared]:** _I love you too. We'll talk later._

"So, as you're doing that Jared not eats anything derived from an animal," she says.

"It's frustrating. He is a vegan trap is a Cheagan. When we go out to eat at a place, I'm the one who normally eat normal things. Shannon eat anything but not meat. But Jared does not eat anything derived from animals. I feel a little strange. Once try to follow his diet and swoon ended. Every time I eat a burger or chicken, I feel like he is judging me and I feel uncomfortable. He has assured me several times that it is my imagination, but I do not like to eat meat in front of him," I say.

"Well, you have one year with him. Surely you already got used" Sophia tells me and we close my suitcase.

"More or less. But I love to eat a hamburger in front of him. I like to tempt him and see if he has self-control," I say.

"What if we buy Sushi" says Sophia and I say yes.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 20.**

I breakfasted with Sophia and we are eating bacon, eggs and toast, I see that Sophia is highly concentrated sending messages on her phone. I know that she is sending messages to Shannon.

"Shannon is Okay?" I say.

"Yes, he say 'Hi, Mimi'" she says and then looks at me when she realized that goofed.

"I'm glad that you have willpower," I say.

"You're a damn bitch" she says and laughs.

"I know," I say.

"You chose that you will use for tonight dinner" she says.

"I'm torn between several dresses" I tell him and showed him that I have in mind.

"I like them, but what about this" she tells me and pulls out my Balmain new dress.

"You don't think it's too" I say.

"Sweetie, you're going to celebrate your one year anniversary with a guy that even with an overall looks sexy. This dress is perfect" she tells me and looking heels. "Along with these boots" and teaches me my new pair of Balmain boots.

"Okay. Okay," I say.

When Jared comes to pick me up. I'm ready and my hair is in beach waves.

"Wow," he says when he sees me and gives me a kiss on the lips and we are on our way.

Apparently traditions never change, since he rented all Nobu restaurant to ourselves.

"You still not going to say me where we go for a whole week," I say while we eat.

"It surprised" he tells me and I am very anxious. We took a picture with my IPhone and write:

 **"One year anniversary dinner. I cannot wait for the next year with you"**

 **#HappyOneYearAnniversary #JaredAndMargot**

And the public.

When we finished the dinner, we go directly to the airport and apparently will go in a private jet to wherever the hell is he taking me.

"You not go to tell me where we going?" I say and he give me a kiss.

"No, wait and see," he says. "I'll just say that are 15 hours and 40 minutes of flying"


	10. Vacations: Part 1

**Spotted**

 **Jared Leto** _and_ **Margot Robbie** _celebrating their one year anniversary of dating. Following the traditions, the actor rented the all Nobu restaurant for magical evening._

 _When they finished their dinner, fans say that saw the couple in the LAX airport in Los Angeles._

 _Apparently part of the actor gift is a journey. We don't know where they have been addressed. They not taking a normal flight, they went on a private jet._

* * *

 **JPOV**

When we landed in St. Lucia, is 12:30 pm. Margot does not yet know where the hell are we, during the flight she changed clothes and put on shorts and white top taught shoulders and flip flops and sunglasses.

When we arrived at Sugar Beach, A Viceroy Resort. Margot looks great loss, she don't know where we are. The host who would receive us comes towards us.

"Good afternoon. I hope you had a good flight and welcome to Sugar Beach, A Viceroy Resort and welcome to St. Lucia" he says and turns around.

I look the Margot's face and see that she is wordless.

* * *

 **MPOV**

When the host says Welcome to St Lucia, I'm speechless; I thought that Jared would take me to Monte Carlo or Tahiti. But he did better than that. We are in the bloody Caribbean.

I look him and he is waiting for my reaction. When I leave the shock, I jump in his arms and give his a kiss and when we parted and I look into his eyes.

"I cannot believe you take me to the Caribbean" I say and smiled.

"Well. I owed you Hawaii and I said to myself, What is better than Hawaii?. The Caribbean" he tells me and put me on the floor and grabs my hand and follows the host. Our room is a bungalow with pool, Jacuzzi and we have our own private beach.

While Jared answered some message. I take a shower and I wear a Victoria's Secret swimsuit and a Show Me Your Mumu dress and my flip flops and while Jared takes a shower, I fix my hair that is very short and that's because I do not have extensions.

When Jared comes out, it wears a t-shirt and his swimsuit and flip flops, sunglasses and straw hat and pick up my Burberry backpack and entered our phones and sunscreen and we went out to go to eat at the restaurant of the hotel.

When we arrived, we see many people of all countries, I see several Americans, Londoners and other countries. We sat at a table overlooking the sea and we take off the sunglasses.

When we finished the meal we were taking us some typical drinks of the island. When I'm in the middle of mine, a girl approaches me.

"Hi. Sorry for the inconvenience. But I can take a picture with you" she tells me and I'm insurance that she have 15 or 16 years.

"Sure," I say and Jared takes us the photo and the girl walks away.

"I cannot believe she does not know who I am," says Jared and we left the restaurant while holding hands and headed to the beach.

* * *

 **Spotted**

 _Few hours ago, a fan post a photo with Margot and description says:_

 **"Just meet Margot Robbie and her boyfriend in a restaurant"**

 **#MargotRobbie #TheBestVacationsEver**

 _Several fans asked her things and she said the following:_

 **"I'm on vacations with my family in St. Lucia and we were in the restaurant of the hotel. When I look forward, there she was wearing a sundress and sunglasses on her head. I approached to ask for a picture and she was with Jared Leto. He had a straw hat and took the photo. They are very friendly and amazing people"**

* * *

 _So that confirmed that Margot Robbie and Jared Leto are St Lucia enjoying their one year anniversary of relationship. We hope to see more pictures of our favorite couple._

We were actually on the beach and decided to get into the sea. And it feels amazing to relax, I go to Jared and he removed his straw hat and T-shirt and flip-flops and before me realize I have over his shoulder and thrown into the water and then nothing far me and wrap my legs around his waist.

* * *

 **DailyMail**

 **Margot Robbie** _and_ **Jared Leto** _Enjoying a romantic getaway for their anniversary in the blue waters of St. Lucia._

 _The couple looked very relaxed while joking among themselves on the beaches of St. Lucia._

 _They showed their affection for each other during their stay on the beach._

 _We watched as they took pictures and acted like a normal couple._

 _We hope to see more photos of them together._

* * *

It is night and after dinner and we go back to our room, I take a shower and put on my pajamas of Victoria's Secret and I sit on the bed to check my messages.

Jared out of the bathroom when you lie down beside me and pulled so that is flush with him.

"Honey," Jared growled, claiming her soft mouth with wild possessiveness as he held her beneath him.

His kiss was electric, as sensual fire. She felt the warmth of her lips soft satin, felt the roughness of his beard, the powerful force of his arms around her. He opened his mouth and bit her lower lip gently calming down slowly before the sting away with his tongue.

He struck his mouth, his tongue exploring every contour of your mouth. The heat of his tongue was like liquid silk gently stroking the inside of her mouth. Sparks of pleasure spiraled through her body, causing her breasts mockery and heavy, curing a low voltage coil and deep in her womb. Her nerve endings sizzled from his fingers to toes.

When he walked away, he heard the low, hoarse gasp of his breath. "I have to tell you something," he said hoarsely.

Margot ran her hands over the undulations of his abs and muscular shoulders hard. She stroked her neck and bit his ear before whispering seductively in his ear.

"You can tell me later." Margot involves a finger around one of their collars and pulled him toward her.

Taking the track, Jared claimed her lips without saying anything else. His hands were everywhere as he kissed her swollen lips. His embrace deepened, hungrier and harder was when his mouth pressed against hers, so hot and humid. His tongue entwined with his, and his hands cupped her breasts above the thin fabric of her nightgown she had set, causing a gasp in the back of the throat.

He stroked her waist, caressing her bare arms. Finally she cradled her face and kissed her again with deepening fervor. She kissed him back with all the reckless passion. She wanted this. He needed to feel it.

She opened her mouth as his hands move below its satin nightgown to her bare breasts. Her nipples tightened to hard points, edging with exquisite pleasure as he pressed each of them gently between your fingers. His lips were hot against her skin as he moved down, nipping his chin, licking his throat. Suddenly, Jared pulled her nightdress down, causing the straps complement the fabric surrendered, revealing Margot except her lace panties. He showed the harsh brutality for her dress, but he caressed her body as if it were a precious treasure, fragile.

"You're so beautiful," he watched, taking in her perfect figure and pert breasts.

Margot moaned as his hands full large covered her bare breasts, squeezing each nipple, holding each as a delicacy for the pleasure of your mouth. When he lowered his head, he felt the moist heat of his breath against her nipple and cream silk quilt beneath it grabbed.

"Oh..Mmmm." She moaned as whole mouth wrapped nipple, sucking gently, his tongue swirling against her tight peak, swollen. She inspired desperate little gasps as his hot, wet mouth moved to the other breast in turn.

Jared drew a nipple into his mouth. With a tongue know, he manipulated the delicate yolk until it peaked. the knot tender was passed in the deepest, devouring all flesh color pink-, sucking, nibbling and swirling, he attacked her in a frenzy of need.

"Jared," she moaned, clutching at him with greedy fingers. the same slow patient treatment was repeated with the other nipple, sucking, nibbling and stirring until her nipples were hard pebbles.

Satisfied that her breasts were moist and swollen, their red and distended nipples, shifted his attention to the lower parts of your body. His hand stroked her leg uncovered a slow sensual way.

The great weight of his hard muscular body pressed down into the softness of the bed, and she felt his fingers languidly explore her bare calf to caress the hollow behind the knee. As he suckled her breast, her hand continued to move upwards. Stroking the outer thigh and inner thigh.

His head fell back with abandon as he kissed her throat, kissed the valley between her breasts to the soft curve of her belly. She felt the slight movement of his tongue inside her belly Botton, but before he could fully grasp what he was doing, his teeth retract down the top of her panties.

Jared pushed her legs apart and felt his breath against her thighs. She shivered as she kissed his legs. He took a teasing lick below the lower edge of the panties, and her nails clutched at his shoulders.

"Please, Jared," she moaned. She held her breath; eyes tightly shut, his hand took the mound between her legs.

The most sensitive point was sucked through lace fabric, and she screamed. "Jared ..."

Jared slid his long fingers on a trail in bold below their soaking panties and complained in advance.

"You're so wet and ready for me, doll," she purred sexily.

Margot felt ripped off her panties and the next second was crying with pleasure. Jared was licking her, spreading her fingers wide so she could try every slippery fold.

Margot became immensely in view of Jared buried between her legs. And he cared a demon that his beard tickled.

She felt the pleasure building inside her as she felt his clever tongue on her clitoris and thumb around her heart. His tongue played with her, teasing her, one moment superimposed on its entire width, and then move to flick his sensitive tip protrusion.

She was being sucked into a vortex of ecstasy; it drowned in waves of pleasure. Her hips lifted by his own will to fulfill his mouth as tension in your deepest core build higher and higher.

"Oh Jared," she moaned.

Jared could not stop the cry that came from her when licked. Her juices ran wildly. He could hear her hungry gulps while he licked her, and she had gone with her. He sucked and licked until he was blinded with ecstasy.

Margot tasted so sweet, so hot Jared could not help but moan with pleasure. Its heat flowed through him trapped. It has been rolled into her as he had never had a woman before, enjoying the sweet musk of his essence.

"Oh God," he groaned while biting her lower lip.

He thrust his tongue in it that far as he could reach. Licking her one minute, then he retreated, causing her to moan.

Surrounding the tender tongue around her clitoris, which eased a finger into her moist heat. Curving and probing, he found her G spot and ran the tip of his finger over it again and again.

"Oh ... Oh ... Jared," she screamed and began to shake. He continued to lick her clitoris, rubbing her G spot carefully now, and lick their juices, enjoying its unique taste- that tasted sweet

Ambrosia to him. He could turn in her pussy all night.

Margot groaned louder with every slip of the tongue on the pussy and it was not long before she threw her head back and screamed as her first orgasm claimed her. Jared licked slowly down from her orgasm induced high, enjoying every last drop of sweet juice.

She had just started to descend from the top of he released her when he felt Jared kissed her lips swollen vulva carefully, he raised his head and slowly moved upward, dragging butterfly kisses along the way.

"Mine," he growled possessively. The earlobe playfully bit and then sucked the shoulder joint and neck in the mouth, pulling the skin, wanting to mark her as his.

He pressed his mouth full in the curve of her neck his pulse point and sucked the place with tugs, hard deep. His teeth grazed the delicate skin and bruises are chewed up by dialing. Its brand. Her nails into his back she felt as she screamed in pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, doll," he murmured placing a soft kiss on the red passion mark his mouth he had done in his neck. He stroked his chin, lifting her face so he could look at her.

It was intensely looking at blue green eyes fascinating and captivating, feeling so incredibly, deeply, deeply in love with her. "I love you, Margot Robbie."

At that moment, it felt like time had stopped. She looked into his intense blue eyes and when he saw what she knew it was love, she smiled.

She stroked his cheek, his eyes shining with happiness and love, "I love you too, Jared."

Jared kissed her again, with hot and hard against her mouth. The kiss grew hotter, deeper, more and more intense with every second their lips and tongues collided.

She stroked his face ad slide his hands in the cascade of her hair. His body trembled with need as her trembled in anticipation.

"I love you, baby. You're mine," he said hoarsely. He claimed his mouth on the other possessive kiss. A kiss that made more urgent as his excitement hardened further when Margot pressed against him. Beef meat, tempting, burning.

Gradually, Jared peppered his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and chin with soft seductive kisses. Then he kisses continued to fall on the shoulders and stomach, leaving a trail of hot desire through her body.

His fingers slid through her slick, saturates slipped her pussy again. He parted the swollen folds, his fingers wrapped around her clitoris swollen with tortuously slow movements knot.

"Jared please, I need you," she moaned. Margot eagerly pulled the waistband of his boxers; his body could not withstand his ministry a moment.

"Margot" Jared growled, sliding a finger inside her. Finger, coated in their juices retired, and two inserted. She moaned, moving against him. The fingers went deeper, until he found his point G- swollen, then he rubbed mercilessly.

She screamed when climaxed a second time. Her pussy clenched, clutching fingers as he ran. His fingers were soaked with her juices.

"Bloody hell, beautiful," he groaned as he hurriedly got rid of his boxers, throwing them on the floor, leaving both gloriously naked.

Margot attacked her mouth with burning passion again as he positioned himself to get into it. His shaft swelled in the feel of her wet center touches her head. He closed his eyes, trying to make sure you always remember the image of his stunning blond angel naked beneath him.

Margot instinctively spread her legs even more and looked deeply into my eyes. He drew attention not only the desire and hunger he saw in her eyes clouded, but the love that I could see as well.

His manhood settled into her slowly, a little at a time, enjoying the feel of her body to fit the size of it.

"Oh, Jared," she shouted to his penetration. her hips moved back until only the head of his shaft was left inside, then began pushing back into it slowly, marveling hot, and tight it was.

"Fuck Margot ..." He moaned into his mouth, unable to hold on. She was like a glove wet, soft and silky skin tight.

He carried easily, as if it had been done for him. She was tight and hot, it fitting perfectly, grabbing his penis like a silk glove and making it work to fit the entire length inside her. No matter how slippery and wet her tight fist around his erection was burst.

Every time he retired, Margot almost a cry of protest, but not always wait and do it when he entered a little faster with each stroke.

She hooked her legs behind him and moved her hips up as he eased his way back into it. He bowed his head, again catching one of his teeth complete their nipples.

He was rewarded for his hard inner walls clutching him, pulling him deeper inside her velvety heat. He increased the pace of its thrust, the need to be so far inside her body as she could get.

Margot responded completely wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her pelvis hard against his. His cock felt wonderful against the inside of her vagina as he pushed even harder now since the new angle.

"Jared," Margot yelled when this new position allowed him to reach places that had not dreamed existed. It took only a moment for them to find a rhythm that brought everyone closer to the edge. His eyes remained fixed on one another as Jared plunged into its deepest harder.

Then he slowed down for a while, not wanting his pleasure or to end too soon. He teased her with long, slow movements, and saw that his face became redder, darker eyes and his features contorted in pleasure.

She deserves in his movements and not long before he felt the need to sink back into her hard and fast. His fingers dug into the flesh on his shoulders when he felt his impending climax begin again deep inside her. the beginning of her felt and put in their movements so they could get to it at the same time.

"Jared," Margot called out his name, when orgasm world the best orgasm washed through her, shuddering violently, clenching his muscles hard on him. Jared manhood throbbed inside her, filling her with his essence, as he watched his whole body tense, neck bent back.

He could not resist sinking their teeth into the exposed tendon of her throat as she came. His arms trembled with the effort to keep himself, as the last of his seed spilled into her womb.

Mine, he thought to himself as he collapsed on top of her, just remembering the need to move your body a little to one side for not crushed with its weight. Jared started moving, fear of crushing her, but Margot wrapped her arms around him harder.

"That was amazing," she gushed, nestled in his arms with the brightness after sex smelling your skin.

He kissed her tenderly several times, as both tried to find the calm after the storm. His penis inside her softened as they lay together basking in the glow of better sex.

"All this is so worth it. I love that I've been jilted in Hawaii if this is your compensation," he says.

"You know I'd do anything for you and see you happy" he says.

"I love you." He whispered those three words again.

Crossed fingers dirty blond curly hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Monday, August 22.**

 **JPOV**

When I wake up and Margot and I are wrapped in white sheets and are naked. My phone rings and I get my boxes and see its Shannon. I go outside to answer and to not wake Margot.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yes, when you arrive, we'll be there," he says.

"Ok" I say.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

We are currently in the pool and took a photo of Margot as she is by the pool and write:

 **St. Lucia Vibes**  
 **#OneYearAnniversary**

I cannot wait to see herr face at night when we get to the next place, while I check my phone, I realize it that she public a photo today and is a photo of her back and says:

 **Time off of the Movies**  
 **#CaribbeanParadise**

And I cannot help but laugh.

* * *

 **Several hours later.**

We are in the private jet and Margot does not know where we go and surprise that waiting beyond.

* * *

 **Just Jared**

 **Spotted:**

 **Cara Delevingne, Poppy Delevingne, Shannon Leto and Sophia Kerr** _spotted at the airport in Los Angeles. Sources say that them took the flight was going to Turks and Caicos. As we all know, Jared Leto and Margot Robbie are currently enjoying a holiday in St. Lucia._

 _Along with brother Leto, were the personal assistants of Jared Leto. Shayla Mcghee and Emma Ludbrook._

 _We do not know what is happening, but hopefully know more in the coming hours._

* * *

 **Check the Pinterest board of this story. The link is in my profile.** **And sorry for the mistakes**


End file.
